


integrum

by soldiergame



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiergame/pseuds/soldiergame
Summary: Tenn gets used to spending his birthday alone.





	integrum

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: i wrote this last year so the writing style is really… something i’m not very proud of, but i figured this would be a good time to post it… so here you go, some Nanase birthday angst for the soul 
> 
> warning: part two spoilers

It’s his first birthday without Riku, and Tenn has never felt more alone. 

Riku, whose smiles and laughter made everything worthwhile. Riku, who made him pinky-promise that they would stand on the stage together one day. Riku, who was probably hurt and confused when he left without even saying goodbye.

_I’m sorry, Riku. I’msorryI’msorryI’msorryI’msorry—_

Kujou gets him a cake, but it doesn’t feel right, without Riku standing next to him, singing “Happy Birthday” as loudly as he can, cutting the cake with him and getting icing on his fingers in his enthusiasm.

_Nothing_ feels right without Riku at his side.

 

* * *

 

Another year passes by, and with it comes another birthday without Riku. Tenn is getting used to it now, the hollowness in his chest a familiar feeling that aches with every small thing that reminds him of his twin.

He glances into the shop window, before a small object catches his eye, causing him to halt in his tracks, his heart clenching painfully as he picks up a small, stuffed rabbit, identical to the one that Riku had been given on his tenth birthday.

He still remembers the laughter, the smiles, the look of pure, unadulterated joy that Riku had shot him as he all but ripped the wrapping paper off the present in his haste to open it.

 

_“Thank you, Tenn-nii! You’re the best!”_

 

But Nanase Tenn is gone, erased from the family records, as if he had never existed in the first place. He left his family behind, taking the hand of a stranger and vanishing into the night like a phantom, leaving Kujou Tenn in his place.

Kujou Tenn, who is (has to be) perfect in every way, Kujou Tenn, who will one day surpass the legendary idol Zero, Kujou Tenn, who is not allowed to show such weakness…

He exits the store, the stuffed toy tucked under his arm. It was on a whim, a moment of sentiment that no one else would know about.

 

_I miss you._

 

* * *

 

This year’s birthday is different. 

“They serve omurice here?!” Riku is practically sparkling as Tenn leads him through the small cafe, tucked away in the corner of the street, away from the prying eyes of the media. (It took a lot of meticulous planning to get away from Kujou, and even more to ensure that he and Riku were not recognised.)

Tenn smiles, and remarks that he is glad that Izumi and the other members are taking good care of Riku.

“You sound like you’re giving me away to Iori!”

“Are you implying that you wouldn’t mind being given away to Izumi-san?”

“Tenn-nii!” Riku is sure that his face is as red as his hair, and he’s never been more grateful for the privacy screens lining their section of the cafe.

Tenn huffs out a laugh, and Riku realises that his brother is teasing him.

(He doesn’t deny it, though, a fact that Tenn mentally files away for future discussion.)

And at last, when the last few customers begin to leave the cafe — tomorrow is a work day, after all, Tenn takes out a small, wrapped package.

“Happy birthday, Riku.”

And Riku smiles, taking out a small package of his own, because this is how is should be, celebrating their birthday together for the first time in years.

“Happy birthday to us, Tenn-nii.”


End file.
